falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
University Point
|doctors = |leaders = |merchants = |owners = |factions =The Institute |creatures =Mirelurks |robots =Synths |quests =Quartermastery Randolph Safehouse Variable Removal |terminal =University Point terminal entries |cell name =UniversityPointExt UniversityPointExt02 UniversityPointExt03 UniversityPointExt04 UniversityPointExt05 UniversityPointExt06 UniversityPoint01 (Sedgwick Hall) UniversityPoint02 (Credit Union) |refid = }} The University Point is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p. 518: "This once-thriving settlement was built into the ruins of the old university. Approximately one year before current events, synths from the Institute wiped this trading post off the map after a disagreement regarding classified research. An explosion in the service tunnels under Sedgwick Hall killed many, released a large amount of radioactive material, and caused the building to partly collapse." Background Formerly known as the Massachusetts Bay University before the war (as noted on some terminals), one of the staff, Professor Stuart Campbell, was contracted by Colonel Rosemont of the U.S. military to create an improved laser weapon and set up a laboratory underneath the university but without the authorization of the university's dean, Alan Patterson. By the time of the Great War, the research staff remained safe from the bombs and were supplied with enough food and water to last for weeks. They decided to continue their work to pass the time. This research led to the development of the Prototype UP77. The survivors, Curtis Marsh and Leslie Mathews, exhausted their supplies after they had finished the UP77 and left the university. Railroad agent Deacon used to roll with a local gang who operated in the town, known as the UP Deathclaws.CompanionDeacon.txt, line 407 Deacon attempted to peacefully leave the gang, but the Deathclaws would later kill Deacon's wife after discovering she was a synth, leading to Deacon killing the majority of their members.CompanionDeacon.txt, line 422 Sometime before 2285, settlers from University Point participated in the Battle of Charles River, in which they played a vital role.CompanionDeacon.txt, line 99 By 2285, University Point was resettled and led by Mayor Bert Strickland. The university itself was flooded and infested with mirelurks. One of the settlers, Jacqueline Spencer, scavenged the university's ruins and discovered a hard disk containing Professor Campbell's research on reactor efficiency. Intending to sell this data, Jacqueline passed word with a traveling caravan to find the right dealer. Unfortunately, the news reached the Institute, who sent Conrad Kellogg. In turn, Kellogg threatened Mayor Strickland to turn over the data within 48 hours. This caused an uproar throughout the settlement and some of the settlers considered turning Jacqueline over to the Institute. Reading Jacq's note shows that she may have figured out where the data was, but it was too late as the attacks had already begun. The Minutemen were contacted at some point prior to the attack, but Preston Garvey remarks that they arrived too late to save the settlers and the settlement was wiped out by the Institute synths in the year 2285. Layout This area is home to an unmarked quest that will require the player to visit several of the buildings in turn. Most of the terminals containing clues are in the partially sunken administration building, Sedgwick Hall, at the end of the settlement. By the time the Sole Survivor arrives, the area is swarmed by synths belonging to the Institute, while the building has more synths inside as well as mirelurks. The synths may be hostile, depending on the Sole Survivor's relationship with the Institute. Notable loot Exterior * Sylvia's holotape - In a red toolbox on the counter of the exterior building with the yellow and blue liquors sign. * University Point council meeting holotape - Loaded into the mayor's terminal located on the 3rd floor of the University Credit Union exterior. * A Vault-Tec lunchbox - On a toilet at sea level in a partially-collapsed building at the northeast corner behind Sedgwick Hall. * Vault-Tec security armor helmet - Located in a clothing store building among helmets and armor. * Gerald's vault password - On the mayor's terminal upstairs from the Credit Union terminal, added by reading an entry of the Town Council Logs. Accesses the vault control terminal in the University Credit Union. Sedgwick Hall * Campbell's safe password - From the main double door entrance go through a broken hole in the wall on the right (south), before the corridor. In this small room, on the left hand side (east) there is a large mainframe style computer. This is the 'Student Records' terminal. Access it then navigate through the file structure until reaching the following entry: Student Directory for 2077-2078, Enrolled Graduates, G-M. The password is added to the inventory only after viewing the dean's terminal entry about Professor Campbell before looking at this terminal entry. The password may not be available until after visiting the professor's terminal. Opens a Master locked safe in University Credit Union's vault, which in turn has a button opening a secret room. * Tesla Science Magazine - On the top floor, go through the chained door in the junk wall towards the main entrance and follow the railings into the big room, then through the hole in the wall surrounded by curtains. The magazine is on a small table to the left of the chalkboard. This room is northwest on the map. * Jacq's note - In her duffle bag next to the professor's terminal on the 3rd floor. * A mini nuke - In the same room as Jacq's note; on the floor behind the desk. * A Vault-Tec lunchbox - Found behind a tipped over bench located in a corner to the left of a chalkboard and to the right of the eastern exit on the top floor. * Jacq's holotape - Loaded into Jacq's terminal in front of the elevator. * Gerald's barricade key - Under a cash register next to Gerald's terminal. University Credit Union Prototype UP77 "Limitless Potential", a unique laser gun, can be found in a hidden room in the vault of the University Credit Union. The specific weapon modifications fitted to the gun found are level dependent. In order to access the hidden room you must pick a Master level locked safe in the vault, or obtain 'Campbell's safe password' from the Student Records terminal in the partially-sunken Sedgwick Hall. Related quests * Variable Removal - The Railroad may send the Sole Survivor to this location to eliminate a Courser. * Randolph Safehouse - The Railroad may send the Sole Survivor to this location to eliminate hostiles so this location can be used as a Railroad safehouse. Notes * Despite the presence of vendor stands, crafting stations and generators, University Point cannot be used as a settlement. * If the location is visited after the Institute has been destroyed, the synth forces on site will be a lot less numerous to the point of only one or two fighters being present in the buildings. * Almost directly south of University Point, just by the water, is a random event location. * One of the Diamond City security guards may tell the Sole Survivor about the location of University Point. If this happens, the map will be updated if University Point has not yet been visited.EncSecurityDiamondCity.txt, Line 150: "I'm tellin' ya, it ain't just a story. University Point? That settlement on the coast? Wiped out. By synths." Appearances The University Point only appears in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes * University Point is a reference to the University of Massachusetts' Boston campus, located in the same general area. * The number "8.9875517873681764x109" is written on the chalkboard next to the Tesla magazine inside the university. This number is Coulomb's constant. Bugs Doors to Sedgwick Hall might not function. Save and reload to clear this, or fast travel and return. Alternatively, there is a rear entrance, which can be accessed by going around the south side of the building past the clutches of mirelurk eggs. Another way in is to climb to the top in the rear of the broken part of building, walk over the roof, then drop down to balcony area. The player character can then enter the blue door at the front of the building near the 2nd story floor. Gallery Tesla Science University Point.jpg|Tesla Science Magazine FO4 Jacq's holotape.png|Jacq's holotape FO4 Sylvia's holotape.png|Sylvia's holotape Jacq's_duffel_bag.jpg|Jacq's note and a mini nuke Gerald's_barricade_key.jpg|Gerald's barricade key Category:Fallout 4 locations es:University Point ru:Юниверсити-пойнт uk:Юніверсіті-пойнт zh:大學角